


Comfort - Dean Forester X Reader

by TooManyOneshots (DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife/pseuds/TooManyOneshots
Summary: When Dean and Rory break up, you talk to Dean to try and comfort him...
Relationships: Dean Forester/Reader, Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore, Jess Mariano/Reader, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano, mentions of previous:
Kudos: 6





	Comfort - Dean Forester X Reader

Your jaw dropped, you staring in shock from the bleachers as Dean shouted at Rory. Rory glanced over to you for support or help or some sort of assistance, but all you could do was stare slack-jawed at your best friend and her boyfriend ran out of the gym in opposite directions. You had had a crush on Dean since the day he moved to Stars Hollow, and Rory had been your best friend since you both had been 13, so your heart broke for both of them seeing them fight so badly. You decided to step out for a moment, taking in what had happened. You what walked out back and saw Dean sitting on the steps behind the gym, and you decided to sit down next to him. He didn’t notice you, so after a few seconds, you decided to speak.  
  
‘Hey, I saw what happened in there and I just wanted to let you know that… I feel ya. Been there, done that, repressed it for months.’ Dean let out a chuckle and responded:  
  
‘Oh, really?’  
  
‘Yep, happened with me and Jess.’  
  
‘Oh.’ he responded, waiting a few second before continuing. ‘Thanks, that really means a lot.’ he said, cracking a smile. You both sat in the cold morning silence for a bit until Dean turned to you.  
  
‘So, what are you doing this Friday?’ You were dumbfounded. You stuttered for a moment out of pure shock, before finally mentioning to spit out:  
  
‘I-I’m free.’  
  
“Great,’ Dean responded. ‘so I’ll see you at 6:00?’ You nodded your head, and Dean stood up and turned to walk away, leaving you still sitting there in shock.


End file.
